En el coliseo
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Roma no queria hacer distinciones ente sus protegidos, pero para él su favorito siempre seria Hispania. Imperio Romano-Hispania, sin pareja.


Antes de empezar aclaro que los estudios que he realizado de la historia española me han llevado a considerar a Antonio también como Hispania, por lo que esto es lo que aparecerá en el fic.

En el coliseo

La sangre volaba por los aires y caía sobre la ardiente arena del recinto, los gritos se extendían por el aire, la gente aclamaba a sus favoritos esperando con ansiedad el momento en el que se alzaran victoriosos. Desde el palco imperial tenia una completa visión de todo lo que ocurría en la arena, normalmente los niños eran obligados a ponerse en la parte mas alta del coliseo junto a las mujeres por miedo a que la sed de sangre entrara por sus ojos, pero ser prácticamente el hijo del Imperio Romano tenia que tener sus ventajas. El llamado Imperio Romano sonreía desde su asiento, no solo por el espectáculo que les era brindado a el y al resto de los ciudadanos de Roma, si no por la escena en la que uno de sus protegidos se inclinaba sobre la barandilla para tener una mejor visión del espectáculo. A diferencia del resto de sus protegidos el chico castaño, que disfrutaba tan fervientemente de los combates, era especial, por supuesto no se refería que fuera especial solo por cuestiones de afecto, si no porque sabia que llegaría lejos.

El resonar de las espadas podía oírse en todo el recinto resonando en los oídos de cada espectador, los ahogados gritos, todo ese ambiente hacia que su sangre hirviera, deseaba coger una espada y lanzarse a la arena para demostrar que el también podía ser aclamado como los hombres que estaban luchando en ese mismo momento, sin embargo sabia que hacer eso implicaría una buena bronca y su posterior castigo así que se conformo con disfrutar del calor de la tarde mientras veía la batalla en primera línea. Roma no podía negar que la pequeña nación que se encontraba disfrutando de los juegos era, sin duda alguna, el mas prometedor de todos sus protegidos, a su lado se encontraban Galia y Bretaña que intentaban mirar lo menos posible a la arena, tanto uno como el otro eran aún jóvenes y parecía que la simple idea de ver a dos hombres luchar a muerte por algo tan preciado como era la libertad les espantaba.

Tras el fin de los actos programados para ese día optaron por regresar a casa, el ala destinada a su uso dentro del palacio del emperador en Roma estaba dispuesta para que los jóvenes países se mantuvieran cerca de su protector durante el tiempo que se encontraran dentro de la capital del imperio. No eran muchas las ocasiones que tenia para disfrutar de la compañía de sus pequeños por lo que se alegraba de mantenerlos a su lado, al menos hasta que los juegos inaugurales del nuevo anfiteatro Flavio concluyeran, serian cien días de grandes espectáculos en los que lo mas confortante para el romano seria estar rodeado de esos niños que había conseguido ganarse después de tanto esfuerzo.

Hacia a penas unos minutos que habían dado por finalizado el banquete de esa noche, Roma tenia la costumbre de pasear por los jardines, los mas pequeños habían comido antes y hacia bastante que se encontraban en sus habitaciones pero mientras el mayor caminaba por los terrenos anexos al palacio no pudo evitar desear que estuviesen con el en ese momento y poder disfrutar juntos de la agradable brisa y el paisaje del que gozaba. El sonido de movimiento tras unos arbustos le hizo ponerse alerta, sin embargo al agudizar el oído pudo percibir una respiración agitada, lo mas lógico hubiera sido ignorarlo ya que seguramente se tratase de un par de jóvenes expresando su amor entre los matorrales pero la curiosidad fue mas fuerte que el y un par de segundos después estaba acercándose con sigilo al matorral. Lo que vio allí le dejo sorprendido, Hispania se encontraba dando golpes al aire usando un palo a modo de espada, Roma sonrió observándole, a pesar de no tener experiencia en combate el chico no se movía mal, seria un buen guerrero.

-Si eso pretende ser una espada deberías sujetarla mas abajo- el pequeño castaño se giro sorprendido ante la voz que le hablaba, antes de establecerse en ese lugar se había asegurado de que no hubiera nadie alrededor- Aunque también deberías estar con tus hermanos y no aquí solo.

La frase del adulto pudo haber sonado como un regaño si no fuera por el tono jovial que utilizo. Salio de los arbustos acercándose al menor y arrodillándose a su lado procurando que colocara las manos de forma correcta y ayudándole a dar un nuevo golpe al aire, el cual resultó ser mucho mas preciso y fuerte que los anteriores. Hispania miraba al hombre que se había convertido prácticamente en un padre para el, al principio no estaba seguro de querer pasar a estar bajo su mando, pero con el tiempo había acabado cogiéndole muchísimo cariño, no era tan malo como le habían dicho y él se divertía mucho estando a su lado.

-_Pater_- llamo el menor en un tono suave girando el rostro para mirar cara a cara al mayor- ¿Cuándo me enseñaras a luchar?

Los combates que ese día habían presenciado fueron suficientes para hacer que el instinto guerrero que aun no se había desarrollado en el menor saliera a la luz, lejos de resultarle extraño, a Roma esto le agradaba, sabia de sobra que el castaño no era como sus hermanos, el era muchísimo mas dado a la batalla y tendría grandes conquistas, por supuesto el Imperio Romano no pretendía caer nunca, pero si lo hacia sabia que tendría un gran sucesor y ese era el jovencito que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿A qué viene este repentino interés por el combate? - pregunto el mayor encarando una ceja. Estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta a su propia pregunta, pero quería oírla de la boca del hispano.

-Hoy en el coliseo… cuando vi lugar a los gladiadores, pensé que quería ser como ellos- no podía olvidar la fuerza que desprendían esos hombres, no era una batalla cualquiera, los dos estaban luchando por su libertad. El mismo era una nación y estaba seguro de que un día también tendría que luchar por su propia voluntad, así que debía estar preparado- Quiero aprender a luchar porque quiero ser como ellos- Sin embargo su propia supervivencia no era lo único por lo que el hispano buscaba la habilidad para luchar, sabia que muchos de esos hombres tenían familia o podían formar una si ganaban su libertad, incluso el lo había sentado en sus propias carnes durante los combates del castaño mayor, lucharía por proteger lo que le importaba- Si me hago fuerte podré proteger a los que viven en mi casa.

Que Roma se quedase sin palabras era algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, normalmente siempre tenia un as en la manga para contestar a cualquier cosa, pero eso le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Hispania se caracterizaba por ser el mas alegre y despreocupado de sus protegidos por lo que una confesión tan profunda fue algo que le impresionó y al mismo tiempo le llenó de orgullo, no se había equivocado si alguien era digno de llevar el legado de su imperio era ese pequeño. Podía ver la decisión en los ojos del menor, seria grande, muy grande.

Cuando la ligera brisa le dio en la cara no pudo evitar volver a abrir los ojos, miles de recuerdos estaban llegando a la mente de Antonio, ese lugar le traía tantas imágenes a la cabeza que se sentía incapaz de ponerlas en orden. Se encontraba en Roma para asistir a una reunión importante, pero ese día había conseguido librarse de la compañía y encontrar un rato para deambular por la ciudad que le traía tantísimos recuerdos que no estaban relacionados solo con su anterior protegido, si no también con el hombre que le había ayudado a ser lo que era ahora. Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa triste adornando sus labios, se encontraba en el Coliseo Flavio, el mismo que una vez había albergado un gran numero de espectáculos, los cuales había visto con sus propios ojos, le resulto curioso que actualmente tuviera que pagar para entrar a un sitio que conocía totalmente de memoria pero había valido la pena por los recuerdos que le llegaban.

-Te dije que un día estaría en la arena _pater_ - susurro al viento sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde un día estaba el palco imperial, conocía las esperanzas que había puesto en el y aunque las cumplió durante un tiempo no pudo evitar caer, igual que lo había hecho el Imperio Romano antes.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado su cultura aun permanecía dentro de la suya en muchos aspectos y, aunque sus habitantes no se dieran cuenta, a pesar de las invasiones y las dificultades todos ellos eran descendientes de ese gran hombre que una vez fue considerado el mas poderoso del mundo. Sus ojos aceituna se posaron por ultima vez en las gradas y la sonrisa triste que antes portaba ahora paso a ser una totalmente sincera, habría jurado verle entre las piedras y aunque fuese una ilusión se quedaría con ese recuerdo.

-Ya has pasado mirando el mismo punto durante mucho tiempo _Chéri_.

El rostro del español se giro hacia la voz familiar que le hablaba, al parecer no era el único en tener la idea de pasar por allí, Arthur y Francis ahora se encontraban a su lado mirando igualmente el punto fijo entre las rocas. Ninguno de los tres olvidaría esa época, por mas que pasara el tiempo ellos mismos recordarían mucho mas de lo que contaban los libros de texto o documentos de la época, ellos habían conocido esa época en persona y en mayor o menor medida, aunque la gente olvidara sus orígenes, ellos seguían teniendo presente en su mente al gran hombre que los cuido.

Pasados unos minutos finalmente los tres se volvieron para seguir su camino, no necesitaban ver nada mas, observar durante un momento el coliseo había sido suficiente. Un par de ojos acompaño el movimiento de los tres en su trayecto hacia la salida del edificio, la sonrisa en su rostro era bien visible, Roma estaba orgulloso, ahí iban sus tres pequeños ahora convertidos en verdaderos hombres. Antes de los tres países abandonaran finalmente el edificio la antigua nación se levanto haciendo el gesto de aprobación que tantas veces había hecho su emperador en ese mismo lugar y dejando que el viento se lo llevara a los tres mientras salían por la puerta de la vida.

FIN


End file.
